Negro y Rosa
by SomethingEpic889
Summary: Marceline y la Princesa Bonnibel fueron felices juntas alguna vez, pero por distintos motivos ambas terminaron muy mal y Marceline se marcho de Ooo. Años después Finn y Jake llegaron, y gracias al destino juntaron a ambas una vez mas, ¿Cuanto más aguantaran fingir que se odian?
1. Paseos Nocturnos y pesadillas

En la tierra de Ooo la noche había caído hacia ya varias horas, era tarde por la madrugada, por lo que todo mundo se encontraba cómodamente dormido. Bueno, casi todos. La bella Reina de los vampiros se encontraban volando, disfrutando del aire nocturno que golpeaba su cara y de la curiosa sensación que las nubes provocaban al contacto con su piel. Ella era una criatura de la noche, tan solo una pequeña parte de ella era humana, así que al contrario de la mayoría ella disfrutaba mucho mas de la noche que del día por varias razones, empezando tal vez porque una de las únicas cosas que la podían matar era la luz del Sol. Marceline se encontraba volando sin dirección como muchas noches, solo disfrutando de la luz de la luna bañando su piel grisácea y de como su largo cabello se movía gracias al aire, aunque aún en bellas noches como esas había veces que la mente de la Reina se veía perturbada por varios pensamientos, y aunque amaba las noches así también las odiaba, porque le permitían recordar cosas que procuraba mantener enterradas, encerradas en un "baúl" imaginario, como Finn lo llamaba.

Incluso ella necesitaba un "baúl" donde meter cosas que no podía manejar.

La vida de Marceline había sido muy larga, había estado vagando por ese mundo desde hacía ya mas de 1000 años, ella había conocido el mundo antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones, un mundo libre de seres mutantes, poderes mágicos... Incluso un mundo libre de El Linch. Había vivido muchas cosas, y no todas eran felices. En noches como esas se ponía a pensar en cosas como aquellas, en especial en personas amadas y odiadas, personas como su amada madre, que paso poco tiempo con ella pero que aún así tenía un poder tal en Marceline que la impulsaba a salir en pleno día para recordar momentos juntas, también pensaba frecuentemente con su padre Hunson Abadeer, que nunca había estado ahí para ella realmente pero que aún así amaba, o en su otro "padre" Simon Petrikov, que la había amado y cuidado como si fuera su propia hija durante una de las épocas mas oscuras del mundo pero que ahora no era mas que un viejo loco con la palabra "princesa" grabada a fuego en su mente. Siempre se había preguntado si en alguna parte dentro de su descompuesta cabeza el recordaba a su verdadera princesa. También había alguien mas, pero... No, no valía la pena ni pensar en esa persona. Pero aún así ella era una de las estacas mas grandes que tenía clavadas en el fondo de su alma.

-Ay Marceline... Tantos años y no aprendes - se dijo a si misma mientras, sin dejar de volar, se recostaba en el aire boca arriba y se ponía a mirar el cielo nocturno. Continuo volando perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo toco su espalda. Al voltear, Marceline pudo ver que aquello que la había tocado era la torre mas alta que había en el Dulce Reino, lugar al cual se había transportado sin notarlo si quiera. Aprovechando que estaba ahí, y sin tomarle importancia a las consecuencias que podría desencadenar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la bella vampiresa voló hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación en la cual sabia que ella se encontraba durmiendo, y tal cual como ella pensó, ahí estaba, acurrucada en su cama profundamente dormida. Abrió la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se adentró en la habitación para poder observar a aquella persona mas de cerca, y ahí, flotando delante de su cama, Marceline se dedicó a ver a la última estaca que su corazón había tenido que resistir, a aquella que jamás había podido meter al "baúl".

Marceline estaba observando a la Princesa Bubblegum.

-Así que era cierto eso de que duermes con la playera, ¿no? - dijo susurrando. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro al verla así, tan tranquila, sin ningún experimento en manos y sin atacarla, solo... Pacífica. Había olvidado la ultima vez que había cuidado sus sueños, aunque la calidez que sentía en su viejo y maltratado corazón al hacerlo jamás había desaparecido por completo a pesar de todo. Hacia años, muchos años, ella y Bubblegum (o mejor dicho Bonnibel, como ella le decía) habían tenido historia juntas. Ambas eran más jóvenes que en aquel momento, ella era aún más alocada y la Princesa se dejaba llevar al menos un poco mas por su corazón, no solo por su cerebro, y aunque fue una relación extraña, también era la mas hermosa que Marceline podía recordar. Ella, tan independiente e indomable, y Bonnibel, tan tierna y precavida... De alguna manera ambas se complementaban. Durante un tiempo todo marcho bien, ambas se amaban y por un par de años eso fue mas que suficiente, aunque conforme el Dulce Reino crecía también lo hacían las responsabilidades de su Princesa, y con ello su corazón fue quedando más atrás en la carrera que siempre había tenido con su cerebro y la razón. Cada día que pasaba ambas se veían menos, Marceline la buscaba, incluso en pleno día se las arreglaba para llegar con su compañera sin que nadie la viera y sin sufrir ninguna quemadura, pero ella la esquivaba, diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Al final su relación murió pues Bonnibel le dijo que tenía un deber con su reino, deber que implicaba que no podía tener nada que ver con alguien tan problemática como Marceline, mucho menos si ambas eran del mismo sexo, ¿cómo lo verían todos? Fue un final triste y cruel que cambio a ambas y ocasionó que Marceline se marchara de Ooo por mucho tiempo dispuesta a no volver a ver a ese dolor de cabeza rosado por el resto de su inmortalidad. Pero termino regresando a Ooo, haciéndose amiga de Finn el cual al no saber nada intento inocentemente que ella y la Princesa fueran amigas, pensando que no se conocían. Si bien era cierto que su relación había mejorado de un "muérete" a un simple "aléjate de mi", la Reina de los Vampiros y la Princesa del Dulce Reino jamás habían podido llegar a ser algo mas que conocidas, en el mejor de los casos amigas lejanas. Para el momento en el que Marceline había terminando de recordar porque odiaba tanto a Bonnibel, su mirada nostálgica había pasado a una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, y aún así, muy dentro de ella, seguía sintiendo algo por su dolor de cabeza rosa, y se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones desde la llegada de Finn y Jake. Se acercó más a ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rosa sabría tan bien como el rojo, pero antes de que lo pudiera comprobar, Bonnibel abrió los ojos dejando escapar un par de lagrimas y se sentó rápidamente en su cama.

-¡NO! - gritó. Para evitar que sus cabezas chocaran, Marceline se había transformado en un pequeño vampiro y se escondió debajo de la cama, esperando que no la hubiera visto, y casi inmediatamente el mayordomo de Bubblegum entro en la habitación.

-¡Princesa! ¡¿Está bien?! - gritó alarmado mientras se adentraba con una lámpara de aceite en mano.

-S-si... -contestó la Princesa recuperando la calma rápidamente.- Si, no te preocupes Mentita, fue solo un mal sueño

-¿Esta segura?

-Si - aseguró Bubblegum ya completamente calmada.- Vuelve a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-Como usted ordene, Princesa - dijo el fiel mayordomo mientras salía de la recamara y cerraba la puerta tras el. Después de aquello la calma volvió a la habitación y pronto Marceline escucho como Bubblegum se volvía a acomodar en su cama después de cerrar la ventana, y como tiempo después su respiración se volvía mas calmada en un indicio de que estaba dormida una vez mas. Marceline aprovecho el momento para escapar por la ventana y adentrarse en la noche sin mirar atrás ni si quiera para cerciorarse de que Bubblegum no había despertado, pues sabia que si miraba atrás le iba a ser muy difícil volverse a ir.

Aquella noche la Princesa Bubblegum había vuelto a soñar con aquella vampiresa, y como las veces anteriores, no había sido un sueño precisamente bonito. Era curioso como a pesar de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y de como la relación que tenían ambas ahora era al menos un poco mejor que en los últimos años, ella seguía siendo torturada por la decisión que había tomado, aquella que ponía primero a su reino que a la persona que amaba. No la malentiendan, ella jamás se había arrepentido de haber tomado aquella elección, pero siempre se torturaba pensando que tal vez habría habido otra manera, una en la que la que Marceline no terminara odiándola y en la que ella misma no tuviera que fingir odiar a la Reina Vampiresa, pues sus verdaderos sentimientos no podían ser mas diferentes. Pero la decisión había sido tomada, y como Marceline se lo había demostrado, no había vuelta atrás. Pero al parecer sus sueños... Sus sueños parecían seguir a su corazón todavía, un corazón arrepentido.

En el sueño había recordado varias cosas, momentos que habían pasado hacia ya muchos años, donde ella y Marceline estaban juntas y felices a su propia manera, pero después el sueño se volvía pesadilla, una en la que la peli-negra la miraba con todo el resentimiento que tenía y luego se iba sin decir palabra, y aunque Bubblegum la perseguía parecía que por cada paso que daba Marceline daba otros dos.

-Princesa - dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

-¿Que pasa Mentita? -Ya es de noche, debería descansar, a estado todo el día en el laboratorio, ni si quiera ceno...

-Estoy bien -mentía, aunque su sonrisa habitual adornaba su rostro.- Tranquilo, no tengo sueño .

-Si usted lo dice... Solo recomiendo que se vaya a dormir pronto.

-Lo haré.

-Descanse Princesa - dijo Mentita aun algo preocupado mientras salía del laboratorio. En realidad Bubblegum estaba muerta de cansancio, no por estar en el laboratorio -en el cual realmente no hacía casi nada, solo estaba ahí para que nadie la molestara- sino por las pesadillas. Ella siempre había extrañado a Marceline, pero las pesadillas habían llegado hacia no mucho... ¿Que le estaba pasando?

La Princesa estuvo un par de horas mas en el laboratorio perfeccionando algunas fórmulas solo para tener algo que hacer, aunque pronto entendió que si no dormía en ese momento probablemente se enfermaría por tanta falta de cansancio, así que se rindió y se dirigió a su recamara con la esperanza de tener una noche sin pesadillas, mas si bien esa esperanza seguía en pie, se encontró con algo mil veces peor al llegar a su cuarto.

-¡Marceline! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?


	2. Confesiones

Una vez mas la Reina de los vampiros y Princesa de la Nochiosfera se encontraba volando libremente bajo el cielo nocturno, aunque esta vez había algo diferente, pues a diferencia de otras noches aquella vez si tenía un destino fijo:u El Dulce Reino. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Se preguntaba Marceline internamente, pues le parecía ridículo que después de tantos años ignorando a Bonnibel de repente le habían entrado ganas de cuidarla por la noche como había hecho tiempo atrás. No había nada que la impulsara a hacerlo, pues sabia que la Princesa estaría dormida y que aunque estuviera despierta ella no recibiría nada mas que insultos o en el mejor de los casos un trato frío y distante, pero incluso así se encontraba volando con la ligera esperanza de que algo fuera diferente. Volando se llega mas rápido a cualquier lugar, así que a no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Marceline viera el Dulce Reino a lo lejos, y en el centro de el al castillo de Bubblegum. Al igual que la noche anterior aquella vez era tarde por la madrugada, así que no se sorprendió al ver que en el cuarto de la Princesa no había ninguna luz, pero si se sorprendió cuando después de abrir la ventana y adentrarse sigilosamente en la habitación descubrió que además de oscura estaba completamente vacía: La Princesa no estaba en su cuarto. Después de recorrer el cuarto para asegurarse de que no había nadie la vampiresa suspiro algo frustrada al ver que su viaje había sido en vano y puso un pie en el marco de la ventana dispuesta a ir de regreso a la cueva que llamaba hogar, aunque justo antes de salir volando por la ventana algo la jalo de regreso a la habitación, algo que había visto con el rabillo del ojo. Marceline se acercó a la cama de la Princesa y agarro la playera que estaba cuidadosamente doblada y colocada encima del cobertor y confirmó que era la misma que le había regalado a Bonnibel tantos años atrás. Había sido un regalo cualquiera, sin ningún motivo en especial, simplemente se le había antojado regalarle algo que le recordará a ella y termino dandole su playera favorita, y aunque pensó que después de lo mal que ambas terminaron Bonnibel se había deshecho de la playera se topó con la sorpresa de que en realidad era su posesión mas preciada y que la razón por la que nunca la había visto usándola era porque se la ponía en la noche como pijama, dato que había confirmado la noche anterior, aunque... Había algo que no había notado. Marceline frunció el sueño al ver que a la playera le habían arrancado las mangas sin cuidado alguno y que además le habían arrancado unos cuantos pedazos mas en la parte inferior. Estaba tan concentrada en su propia ira que no noto cuando alguien abrió la puerta hasta que escucho el grito.

-¡Marceline! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Por esto era tu posesión mas preciada? Era la única manera en la que podías desquitar tu odio hacia mi sin que nadie se enterara, ¡¿No es así, Princesa?¡ -dijo, remarcando la ultima palabra.

-¿Y ahora de que estas hablando? -preguntó después de cerrar la puerta para que nadie escuchara.

-De esto - dijo con furia mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la playera en la cara.- ¡¿Por qué dormías con ella si quiera?!

-No grites, alguien podría escucharte

-¡Oh si! ¡¿Y qué pensarían tus pequeños súbditos al ver a su adorada Princesa en la misma habitación que la problemática Marceline?! - dijo en modo de burla ya que estas habían sido las palabras que Bonnibel le había dicho al romperle el alma.

-Marceline...

-¿Sabes que? ¡Te libero por completo de tu odio hacia mi!

-¿Que quieres de...?- se proponía a preguntarle aunque no le dio tiempo pues se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algo al romperse. Bonnibel miro horrorizada como la playera había sido rota a la mitad por su propietaria original, la cual la miraba con unos furiosos ojos que se habían vuelto carmesí.

-Ya esta - dijo Marceline con una ira fría - jamás tendrás que recordarme, a partir de hoy me iré de Ooo

-No, Marceline...

-¿Te molesta que ya no podrás ofenderme?

-¡No Marceline, jamás te quise ofender! Para empezar, yo no rompí la playera

-¿Quién fue entonces? ¡Solo tu pudiste haber sido!

-¡Fue la Bruja del Cielo! - gritó al fin, dejando sorprendida a Marceline.

-¿La que tenía a Hambo?

-Si, ¿cómo crees que recupere a Hambo? ¿Con palabras bonitas? Ella necesitaba un objeto cargado con afecto para sus pócimas, por eso Hambo le era tan útil... Aquel día llevaba puesta la playera, y al ver que no la podría convencer de otra manera de que te diera a Hambo le propuse intercambiar la playera por el peluche, y ella aceptó... Marceline, la playera en serio era mi posesión mas preciada, era lo único que quedaba de cuando no me odiabas - admitió con tristeza mientras tomaba los pedazos de la playera y suspiraba. Por unos momentos Marceline no supo si creerle o no, aunque al ver la genuina mirada llena de tristeza de la Princesa supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, y no pudo sentirse más arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Odiarte? ¿De qué estás hablando Bonnibel? Yo no te odio, tu eres la que siempre me evita

-¿Y qué más piensas que puedo hacer? Evitándote todo se hace más fácil, es decir, sigue siendo difícil, pero... No tanto como cuando estoy frente a ti y tengo que seguir fingiendo que te odio

-¿Fingir?

-Claro, ¿Pensabas que en serio te odiaba?

-Estaba segura de ello

-Claro que no te odio

-Y entonces si yo no te odio y tu no me odias... ¿Por qué tenemos que fingir que si?

-Tu sabes porque

-Repítelo, Bonnibel

-Es Bubblegum

-Te llamas Bonnibel tanto como yo me llamo Marceline

-Como sea - dijo en medio de un suspiro resignado para después alzar la cabeza y poner una cara seria.- Tenemos que fingir odio, Marceline, porque soy una Princesa y tu eres uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza que la Tierra de Ooo a sufrido, porque eres la hija de Hunson Abadeer y Princesa de la Nochiosfera, además de la Reina de los Vampirosa, dos de los Reinos más crueles de Ooo, ¿Tu crees que a la Dulce Gente le va a gustar que su Princesa tenga algo que ver con alguien que los podría asustar hasta explotar solo por diversión? Y además eres de mi mismo sexo, no puedo simplemente sentir... Cosas por nadie, en especial por ti -suspiro y luego continuo casi en un susurro.- y como aún así lo hago la única manera de camuflajearlo es fingiendo que te odio

-¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Si tu Reino te tiene en tan alta estima no tendrían porque criticar tus desiciones, ya eres mayor, no una niña de 10 años que necesite la aprobación de todo mundo para tomar sus decisiones, MENOS este tipo de decisiones... Eres la única que puede entender lo que he vivido, y aunque no lo quieras aceptar también soy la única que puede entenderte, ambas hemos vivido muchas cosas y perdido a muchas personas, ¿En serio quieres odiarme? - dijo ya mas calmada aunque con un persistente tono de frustración en su voz al saber que si no hacia las cosas bien en aquel momento podría ser la ultima vez que vería a la Princesa, mas al saber que ya no tenía nada mas que decir simplemente tomo valor desde dentro y hablo.- ¿Que sientes por mi?

-Marceline, no preguntes eso...

-Bonnibel - dijo determinada.- ¿Que sientes por mi?

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos segundos y la tensión que se respiraba era tal que ambas estuvieron seguras de que si se lo proponían la podrían cortar con tijeras. Por un lado estaba Marceline, que a pesar de no mostrarlo estaba aterrorizada al pensar que tal vez esas eran las últimas palabras que iba a intercambiar con aquella chica, pues si bien podía haber arreglado todo con esa pregunta también podía estar a punto de recibir una respuesta que iba a destruirla, y por el otro estaba la pobre Princesa, que a pesar de saber bien la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta no sabia lo que debía responder. Si respondía con la verdad podía desencadenar muchos problemas no solo para ella, sino para sus queridos súbditos que eran los que en realidad le preocupaban, pero aún así... ¿En serio era tan malo lo que sentía por la vampiresa? Era cierto que era rebelde y un problema en muchos sentidos, pero también era de buen corazón y estaba casi segura de que no era la única en Ooo que había notado eso.

-Te quiero - dijo al final sintiendo como lagrimas comenzaban a asomar de sus ojos por todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de ella en ese momento. Marceline suspiro aliviada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro abrazó fuertemente a la Princesa, sin la necesidad de decir nada. Sabían que eso no había acabado todavía, que apenas había iniciado y que aun tendría que pasar un tiempo y varios problemas antes de que pudieran ser felices sin ninguna preocupación, pero no importaba: en aquel momento estaban juntas, y eso era lo único que necesitaban.


End file.
